Chairman Meow is a Creeper
by silas-the-fangirl
Summary: In which we find out about Will. One tinsy swear word.One-Shot.


**Not great, but had an idea and wanted to run with it.**

"I just want to know, that's all." Alec yelled at Magnus.

"There is no spell."

"The why did Camille go on and on about some guy called Will?"

"I told you, she was trying to manipulate me, and you!" Magnus through back at Alec.

"But there was some truth to it, wasn't there? Did you make _him _immortal?"

Magnus looked at Alec, really looked at him. For once he didn't only see the pale skin, thick dark hair and gorgeous blue eyes, Magnus also saw the slightly more angular features in his face. His cheekbones more pronounced and his jaw line more defined. They were signs of aging, of Alec leaving behind puberty and entering adulthood. "Yes."

The one word rang in Alec's ear and he was filled with a feeling of hope, if only momentarily. "Is he alive today?"

"Yes." Magnus' voice said quietly.

"Do you two stay in contact?" Alec was beginning to feel some jealousy

"Yes," Came his voice again, piercing Alec's heart, "We stay in touch. But so do you."

"I-I-I don't understand." Alec said, confusion shrouded his voice.

"Will," Magnus began, "Will was sick. Dying, actually. He had abused his body so much that the healing runes wouldn't work anymore. He had put himself through so much pain and anguish that it slowly killed him. But he was proud and, well, a lot like Jace. He didn't want to die. So he asked me if I could make him live forever. I couldn't, there was no spell that would allow him to stay like himself in eternal life. It's just not possible. So he asked me something else." Magnus stopped, this story hurt more than anyone realised.

"What did he ask you?" Alec asked.

"To make him live forever." Chairman Meow jumped up onto Magnus' lap; Alec barely even spared the cat a look.

"But you said you couldn't."

"He asked me to create a spell. It would be hard work and it's never been done before, there is no prerequisite for this kind of thing. But I said I would try, and to this day I still try. When I can't sleep, I try to make good on that promise."

"But how can you when he isn't alive? You said you couldn't"

"I did have some success."

"So, he is alive?"

"Yes, just not in his original form."

"I don't understand."

"I know you don't." Magnus said as he rearranged Chairman Meow on his lap, his claw had begun dig into Magnus' thigh.

"Then explain." Alec pleaded.

"I had success, I had it on cats."

"What?" Alec yelled.

"Animal testing wasn't illegal back then. I tested on cats. Don't worry, none where hurt."

"So what happened to the cats?"

"Well, not cats, more just like cat."

"Huh?"

"Church." Magnus said.

"It's not Sunday."

"No, I used Church. That cat is very old... Because I made it so."

"So what, Will is Church?"

"No, Church is Church! Same old bitchy cat it always was."

"Then where is Will?" Magnus held up Chairman Meow in all his glory and said, "This is Will."

Alec sat down on the couch quickly. He didn't understand, again.

"I had to turn Will into a cat to make him immortal, well, until I find out how to do it on people."

"Then why do you call him Chairman Meow?"

"Funny story, that one. He is a slave driver. He is the head of the household. He makes me do everything for him because he is lazy. He is the 'Chairman' of our 'company' so to speak. And the Meow part, well, for years we where alone and to spite me, he stopped talking to me, well, meowing and I had great one way conversations with him. I can tell that story better, but I just want you to calm down."

"The cat," Alec looked up at Magnus, "The cat. That cat has watched us have sex. I'm feeling really uncomfortable now."

"He has been with me for nearly 200 years, he is use to my shenanigans."

"But I'm not use to the cat-man watching us. That is really creepy. Can I... talk to him?"

"Of course you can, you always do."

"No, but like in his human form."

"No can do, it would break the spell and he would die. Bargain made for nothing then."

"What bargain?"

"He said he would buy me anything."

"Things, the one way to your heart." Alec said.

Magnus smiled down at Alec, meanwhile, Will, AKA Chairman Meow was still planning to how to get out of his bargain, thirty years ago, Magnus had mentioned something about wanting the Eiffel Tower.


End file.
